To Find something new
by babysakura121
Summary: After Tris and Four brake up a year later could she have found someone new to open her heart to and would he be willing to open his heart and het her in but their is still one thing getting in the way Four doesn't like the new guy in Tris life will it all work out or crash in flames read to find out .
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

I was in my apartment with christina letting her finish up my make up that she bugged me to let her do so I let her to get her to stop. " Chris why are you getting so worked up over this we are just going to the bar for open night mic for Will and Zeke ? " She sighed at me before she spoke " That maybe why we are going tonight but your little crush that tryed to drop me off of the chasm will be their tonight because Zeke invited him along with Max as well . Plus Four being Will and Zeke's friend will be their and we are going to show him what he lost when he cheated with that hoe that works at the tattoo shop with you an tori." as she finishes up with my make up she walks over to my closet and pulls out a red and black crop top that goes a few inches over my belly buttion and hangs off my right shoulder and a pair of black leather leggings and throws them to me before she walks over to my dresser and pulls out a black lacy bra and panties set and also throws them at me I giggles and pushed her out of my bedroom so i could get dressed.

After I got changed i threw on a pair of black wedged heels and put on some black hooped earings and a silver locket and re curled my hair before Chris dragged me out of the door and as she did i thought of a good song that I am going to sing.

When we walked into the bar Zeke called us over to a table in the corner by the little stage and gives us a Hug. " Glad that you girls could join us tonight so are you guys going to sing too ?" Zeke asked as I grabed Eric's drink and chuged it down witch earned me a knowing smile from chris and a playfull smirk from Eric.

" Yea Im going to sing a song that I have heard that i thought would be cool to sing because it shows how i feel." I Put the now empty cup down on the table and look at four who looks hella pissed that it was funny then i look back at Eric." That was good be a good boy and get me one two when you go get another thanks." I lean sown and give Eric a kiss on his cheek before moving over to will and grab his gutar and walk up on to the stage

ON STAGE...

I Throw the gutar strap over my head and pull the mic closer to me. " Well I guess that im going to kick this thing off tonight. When I first herd this song it was a week after my brake up and it shows how i feel so this song is for you four because having you walk out is one of the best things that could of happend to me now that i have my eyes on someone new."

OFF STAGE...

" So who do you thing this new guy is four ?" Asked Will with a knowing smile. Four snorted.

" Well their could be so many but Tris never ever drunk out of my cups or even shared a drink with me so hmmm what asshole do we know that she does all of the time..." Four glared at Eric who was just smirking to his self and Watching Tris getting ready.

" Look don't get pissy with me when you where the dumbass to cheat on her in the first place you should of known that she was going to move on sooner or later and who the lucky persion is that she has chosen to do that with it is non of your consern she can be with who ever she wants." Eric got up from the table and walked over to the bar to get another drink.

" Eric is right four. Eric was their for her when she was at a low point in her life when Tris does get to the point to tell him that she loves him they are going to be togeather Eric has waited for mouths to make a move because he wants her to make the move because when she does he will know that she is ready to open her heart to someone again. The poor guy has been waitting four almost a year to tell her that he loves her so let them go." Christina said as she moved over on to Wills lap.

Four Glared at her and she glared back.

BACK ON STAGE...

I took a deep breath and started to play.

**Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me**  
**I'd be broken with my confidence gone.. so bummed..**  
**Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me **  
**I'd feel ugly n sense something was wrong**  
**Standing in front of the mirror.. my skin's never been clearer**  
**My smile's never been brighter**

I smiled over at the table where the guys are

**I look so good without you**  
**Got me a new hairdo**  
**Lookin' fresh n brand new**  
**Since you said "that we're through"**  
**Done.. with your lies**  
**Baby now my tears dried **  
**You can see my brown eyes**  
**Ever since you said goodbye**  
**I look so good, I look so good without you**  
**I look so good, I look so good without you**

I started to move my feet and i couldn't stop smiling at the look on Fours face

**Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me **  
**I'd feel sexy n so good in my skin again**  
**And I'd never would of known that **  
**I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head**  
**Standing in front of the mirror.. my clothes never fit better**  
**My life's never been brighter**

**I look so good without you**  
**Got me a new hairdo**  
**Lookin' fresh n brand new**  
**Since you said "that we're through"**  
**Done.. with your lies**  
**Baby now my tears dried **  
**You can see my brown eyes**  
**Ever since you said goodbye**  
**I look so good, I look so good without you**  
**I look so good, I look so good without you**

**Now baby my body's lookin' better than before**  
**Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door**  
**I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give **  
**Than what you give (than what you give..)**

**I look so good without you**  
**Got me a new hairdo**  
**Lookin' fresh n brand new**  
**Since you said "that we're through"**  
**I look so good without you**  
**Got me a new hairdo**  
**Lookin' fresh n brand new**  
**Since you said "that we're through"**  
**Done.. with your lies**  
**Baby now my tears dried **  
**You can see my brown eyes**  
**Ever since you said goodbye**

**I look so good without you**  
**Got me a new hairdo**  
**Lookin' fresh n brand new**  
**Since you said "that we're through"**  
**Done.. with your lies**  
**Baby now my tears dried **  
**You can see my brown eyes**  
**Ever since you said goodbye**  
**I look so good ,I look so good without you**  
**I look so good, I look so good without you **

When The song ends everyone stands up and goes crazy with clapping wontting more I just smile and get off of the stage and so far tonight it has been one of the best nights of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS'S POV **

when I got back to the table I grabed the cup that Eric was holding up to me and I started to drink from it when Peter came up to the table and sat down and almost everyone looked at him like he was high or something I just rolled my eyes and sat down on Eric's lap because Pete took the last open spot and i just couldn't pass up the chance to piss Four off and to be close to Eric.

I finally look up at Peter and he Smiles at me and offers me a black rose. I smile slightly and Asept it. " It's pretty thank you Peter but what is it for? " I ask as I smell it with a growing smile even more so at the feel of Eric glaring at Peter.

He smiles. " Well I was thinking that if you would like now that you have diched Four that we could go out to dinner or something sometime you know as friends or whatever you would like how does that sound Tris ? " I couldn't stop the giggle that came from my lips.

" Well Peter as nice as that sounds I think that I am going to pass on it this time but thank you for the offer I will keep it in mind for next time." I smile sweetly at him as he nods his head before getting up and walking away. I get up from Eric's lap and sit in the chair next to him and bring my feet up and set them on his lap. " Well that was diffrent. "

Four Glares over at me as i pull out my black I phone and start texting someone. " O yea so convenit that right after you sing that song up walks Peter asking you to go on a date with him I thought that you where moving on Tris if thats so why did you turn him down is he not good enofe for you? " I just Ignore him and open a text that i had just gotten.

**I think that both Peter and Four have a death wish by the way that Eric is glaring at them he so likes you so women up and ask him out already before he changes his mind about you. I mean god text him if you have to ooo or Just kiss him im sure that that will really send four over the edge. :) -Chris**

I Giggled then looked up at Eric who was in deed Glaring at Four and Test Chris back.

**LOL... Yea he does seem to be worked up about the two but I don't know Chris what is it's just a whole brotherly thing that he has going and its not that he has romantic feelings for me what then...**

Chris sights and gives me her just do it look and i sight and look up at Eric who was still glaring at Four. " Hey guys Im going to get going i have to work in the morning i will see you all tommorow . " I Get up from the table and quickly kiss eric on the lips and walk out of the bar leaving eric smirking at four and everyone else but will and chris shocked about what just happened.

When I got home I got changed in night shorts and a tank top before I layed in bed and crashed for the night.

when I woke up the nexed morning I Jumped into the shower and cleaned my face off before i got dressed in a black and red bikini then threw on a pair of black sweat pants that I had to roll the top up a few times because they where a bit long on me and pulled on a red tight tank top that came a few inches above my navel on top of that .

I sliped on my black running shoes then I walked Into the kitchen and grabed a cold water bottle out of the fridge when their was a knock on the door. I sat my water down on the coffee table before I walked to the door and opend it up to see Eric dressed in a old pait of black sweats and a black tanktop that showed off his musiles and his tattos on both of his for arms. In his hands where a bokay of beautiful black and red roses.

He holds them up to me and I can't stop the smile that foremed on my lips not that I wanted to. " These are for you Tris I hope that you like them." He smiles shyly like o my god the o mighty Eric is being shy and over me of all of the girls that he could have it's me.

I smiled even more and asepted them then i leaned in and gave him a small kiss witch he returned. " Thank you they are beautiful Eric are you going for a run or something ?" He noded his head.

" Um yea and it looks like you are about to do the same so would you like um I don't know want to go for your run with um me I mean only if you want to that is.?" I giggled and walked back into my apartment and grabed a vase to put the flowers in and puts some water in it then i walk into my livingroom and set them on the coffee table.

" I would love to go on a run with you ." I tell him while i walk out of the apartment and lock the door. He smiles and leand in and kissed my nose like he always have then we start to walk awaqy from the housing and into he pit.

" So What happend to you having to work today at the tattoo shop? " Eric asked as we came up to the net room. " Well I went in at five to clean the shop for opening and she just sent me home saying something about i work to hard. What about you shouldn't you be in your office getting ready for the newbies to come and start their traning here and a week or two? "

He chuckles." Well as hard as it is to belive i have a day off today because i got all of my hafe of things that i had to do to get things ready so im free all day and night tonight so i will be taking you out to dinner tonight." I giggled. " That is really some way to ask a girl out." He smirked." I know ." By that time we made it out side and started our run while we joked around and just had fun being alone togeather in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS'S POV**

" ERIC !" I screamed when he picked me up and threw us off of the cliff and into the cool water. When I came up for air Eric still had me in his arms with that stupid smirk of his on his face. " God I hate you so much right now." He chuckled and tugged me to the shore line and helped me up.

" You know that you can't hate me I mean look at me Im Sexy." I Smirked at him and pushed him back into the river. " O yea so sexy ." He glared up at me when he came back up out of the water. " O you know that you want me." " Yea keep telling your self that lover boy."

I Giggle as he playfuly glares at me as he takes my hand in his and starts walking back to the base.

...

When we got back he kissed me lightly on my nose before we went our own ways to do the things that we needed to do.

when I got to my apartment I kicked off my shoes and pulled myself free from my clothes and jumped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I wraped a fluffy black towel around myself and started to try my hair before I did my make up witch was just fondation , eyelinner , and maskara then I curled my hair.

When I got into my bedroom I walked to my dresser and looked threw my clothes I wanted to look cute but not like i worked to hard to do so this was after all Eric and I's first date because I don't think that you can count running and going swimming a date.

After about ten minutes off looking I went with a pair of red skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top that was a few inches off of my belly buttion and showed off my black and red skull belly buttion ring..

I sat down on my bed and pulled on black socks and my black ankle heeled boots when their was a knock at the door. " T you better open this door I know your in there!" comes Christina's voice threw the door and i sigh. I look in the mirror one last time then i walk into the living room and open the door to see a pissed off Christina.

" Whats got you all pissy ?" She glares at me then walks past me " Why in all that is left good in this world didn't you tell me that you had a date with mister bad ass this morning." She asked me and again i sigh.

" It wasn't a date he came by this morning with some flowers and to ask me out to dinner tonight. He was about to go on a run of his own this morning and saw that i was about to go on my own run and he asked me if he could come with it's not that big of a deal."

She looked like she was going to exsplode. " Not a big deal NOT a big deal god T It's Eric the big bad ass leader who has never loved or been with anyone here. You are the first girl that he has ever shown a liking to IT IS A BIG DEAL." I just rolled my eyes while I walked past her to grab my bag.

" Whatever you say chris now if you don't mind I have a date to get to lock up when you leave." And with that I was out the door to go met Eric for our first date.


End file.
